musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Amy Winehouse
Amy Winehouse était une chanteuse née le 14 septembre 1983 et décédée le 23 juillet 2011. Son destin tragique lui fait rejoindre le triste club des 27 où figurent entre autres Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin et d'autres chanteurs morts à 27 ans. Son usage de drogues et son timbre de voix a été comparé à celui de Janis Joplin. Biographie Amy Jade Winehouse est né le 14 septembre 1983 à Londres dans une famille juive qui partage son amour pour le jazz. Elle a un frère ainé nommé Alex. Son père chante souvent du Frank Sinatra à la maison et Amy prend l'habitude de chanter constamment ce qui l'empêche de se concentrer en cours. C'est finalement à 8 ans qu'elle commence les cours de chants puis à 10 ans elle fonde un groupe de rap appelé Sweet 'N' Sour avec une amie d'enfance. A 14 ans elle se fait expulsé de son école en raison d'une tenue peu soignée, d'un piercing nasal et de son manque d'engagement en classe malgré qu'elle en ai sauté une. Après ses études elle trouve un emploi comme chroniqueuse "showbiz" pour World Entertainment News Network et comme chanteuse dans un orchestre de jazz. C'est grâce à son petit ami de l'époque James Tyler qu'elle se fera connaître auprès d'une maison de disques. Vie privée Elle se marie le 18 mai 2007 avec Blake Fielder-Civil à Miami mais ce dernier demandera le divorce en janvier 2009 et sera officiel en juillet de la même année pour raison de violence lorsqu'Amy est en état d'ébriété. Elle admet le frapper quand elle est saoule mais ne pense pas que cela lui ai causé de gros dommages. Parcours musical Son style est un mélange de soul, de jazz et de blues. Son timbre de voix lui a permis de se hisser sur les podiums des meilleurs sites de Top 50. Ses deux albums (Frank et Back to Black) ont été de vrais réussites. Elle fut beaucoup récompensée. Anecdotes *Elle est contralto, sa voix couvre trois octaves et un demi-ton. *Elle avait des problèmes avec l'alcool et la drogue. Certains pensent que c'est la cause de son décès. *Elle possédait 12 tatouages. *Ses chansons Rehab, Valerie et Back To Black ont été utilisées dans la série musicale Glee.Elle avait d'ailleurs été très contente d'entendre ses chansons dans Glee . *Elle a permi au groupe DapKings de Sharon Jones de se faire connaître car il l'accompagnait en studio et en tournée. *Elle a eu énormément de problèmes avec la justice. *En juin 2008 son porte-parole confirmait que les médecins lui avaient découvert les premiers signes de ce qui pouvait conduire à un emphysème c'est-à-dire à la destruction des voies aériennes distales (juste avant la dernière division des bronches). *Elle fait partie du club des 27. *Elle fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". Albums 'Frank ' right|200px Son premier album, Frank, a été certifié disue d'or en Espagne (40 000 ventes), en France (125 000 ventes), en pologne (10 000 ventes), au Danemark (25 000 ventes), en Italie (40 000 ventes) et en Belgique (25 000 ventes). Il a également été certifié disque de platine en Allemagne (400 000 ventes) et en Suisse (30 000 ventes) et jusqu'à double disque de platine au Royaume-Uni (700 000 ventes). #Intro / Stronger Than Me #You Sent Me Flying / Cherry #Know You Now #Fuck Me Pumps #I Heard Love Is Blind #Moody's Mood for Love / Teo Licks #(There Is) No Greater Love #In My Bed #Take the Box #October Song #What Is It About Men #Help Yourself #Amy Amy Amy / Outro 'Back To Black (2006)' right|200px Son second album,' Back To Black' sorti en octobre 2006. Rehab,'' You Know I'm No Good'', Back to Black, Tears Dry on Their Own et Love is a Losing Game sont sorties en tant que singles de l'album. Il s'est vendu à plus de 11 millions d'exemplaires dont 5,51 en 2007 faisant de l'album la plus grosse vente de l'année. Il est également certifié sextuple disque de platine après seulement 8 semaines. #Rehab #You Know I'm No Good #Me & Mr Jones #Just Friends #Back to Black #Love Is a Losing Game #Tears Dry on Their Own #Wake up Alone #Some Unholy War #He Can Only Hold Her #Addicted La version américaine contient en plus la chanson You Know I'm No Good en featuring avec Ghostface Killah. 'Lioness Hidden Treasures (2011)' right|200pxAlbum posthume de la chanteuse il sort en décembre 2011. #Our Day Will Come #Between the Cheats #Tears Dry #Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? #Like Smoke #Valerie #The Girl from Ipanema #Half Time #Wake up Alone #Best Friends, Right? #Body and Soul (feat. Tony Bennett) #A Song for You Récompenses 2004 *Ivor Novello Awards: Meilleure chanson pour Stronger Than Me. 2007 *BRIT Awards: Artiste féminine anglaise. *Elle Style Awards: Meilleure musique anglaise. *Ivor Novello Awards: Meilleure chanson contemporaine/moderne pour Rehab. *MOBO Awards: Meilleure artiste féminine anglaise. *MOJO Awards: Chanson de l'année pour Rehab. *MTV Europ Music Awards: Artist's Choice. *Popjustice £20 Music Prize: Meilleur single pop anglais de l'année pour Rehab. *Q Awards: Meilleur album pour Back to Black. *Vodafone Live Music Awards: Meilleure artiste féminine. 2008 *Grammy Awards: Meilleure nouvelle artiste. *Grammy Awards: Meilleur album pop pour Back to Black. *Grammy Awards: Chanson de l'année pour Rehab. *Grammy Awards: Meilleure performance vocale féminine pour Rehab. *Grammy Awards: Enregistrement de l'année pour Rehab. *Ivor Novello Awards: Meilleure chanson pour Love is a Losing Game. *Meteor Music Awards: Meilleure artiste internationale féminine. *NME Awards: Pire tenue d'un artiste. *Urban Music Awards: Meilleur numéro neo-soul. *World Music Awards: Meilleur vente pop/rock féminine. 2009 *Echo Music Awards: Meilleure artiste internationale de pop/rock. *Echo Music Awards: Album de l'année. *NME Awards: Pire tenue. 2012 *Grammy Awards: Meilleur performance en duo ou groupe pour Body and Soul. Galerie Amy Winehouse 1.jpg Clips Vidéos Frank à venir... Back to Black thumb|left|270px|Back to Black thumb|right|270px|Love Is A Losing Game thumb|left|270px|You Know I'm No Goodthumb|right|270px|Rehab thumb|left|270px|Tears dry on their own Lioness Hidden Treasures thumb|left|270px|Our day will come Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur